


Rule number 1

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anger, F/M, Rules, fight, injuries, tension filled kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: a short fic with injured gibbs and reader, Gibbs getting injured while saving Y/n from a bullet. anger and fighting  ensues along with mentioning of a rules and a passionate kiss
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Rule number 1

Gibbsxreader  
Prompt: coming back from a mission, gibbs got hurt while protecting y/n, they get into fight which ends up in a kiss.

The sound of the car door slamming shut echoed through the abandoned evidence garage as I storm out, nursing a sore arm to my chest. I throw my gear bag to the floor, letting out a frustrated yell and slamming my good hand against one of the tables that evidence was laid out on. I wipe the dirt from my face, completely dirty from the firefight that me and my team had been caught up in.  
“Why did you do that?” I spat out as I whirled around on my heels to face Gibbs who was slowly getting out of the car, his shirt stained with blood and a thick bandage wrapped around his upper arm and shoulder.

“Do what?” he said calmly, placing his own gear bag on a nearby table.

“You know what, Jethro!” I was the only one of our team that Gibb’s tolerated calling him by his first name, and I only did that when I was either pissed or upset, this time it was both. 

“Why did you do it?!” I storm up to him, scowling. “I’m capable of protecting myself, especially when it was my case! Rule 38, Jethro! My case, my lead!”

Gibbs looked down at me with a calm expression, but I’ve worked with him long enough to know that he was starting to lose his patience. “Are you done?”

I stare up at him incredulously. “What? No, I’m not done! Just tell me why you did it! I should have been shot, not you”

I blinked and had a flashback to an hour and half earlier, staring down the barrel of a pistol that a man had just swung in her direction, right at my face. Time seemed to slow down and I focused on his face. I could see his eyes narrow, the muscles in his trigger finger tightening. Then the gun went off. I had involuntarily closed my eyes, not wanting to see the bullet that would have buried itself deep in my forehead if Gibbs hadn’t slammed into me and pushed me aside, the bullet burying itself in his shoulder instead. I had fallen to the ground, landing hard on my shoulder. Tony, McGee and Ziva took down the shooter, but all I could do was stare at Gibbs who had sworn under his breath, his gun still clutched in his hand and aimed at the shooter.

I blink again and I pull out of the memory, focusing on Gibb’s face again, his eyes calm and clear.

“Rule 1, y/n” he said calmly. “Never screw over your partner. I was simply watching your back”

I scowled at him, letting out a huff and looking away from his piercing eyes and raised eyebrow, practically daring me to challenge his rule.

“I still don’t understand why? Why did you get shot for me!? It could have killed you!” I shouted at him, tears of frustration and worry building in the corners of my eyes. “You wouldn’t have gotten shot for the others! Is it because you think I’m weak?”

“What? No!” Gibbs said firmly, frowning slightly.

“I don’t need protection!” I yell as I push at Gibb’s chest, incentivised by the older man’s break of character.

Gibbs Stepped back from the push but caught my wrist when I tried to push at him again. “Enough!” He said firmly, his face inches from mine, his eyes suddenly full of emotions, like fear, anger, and concern. “I took the bullet because I care!” He hissed. “Damnit!” 

I was breathing heavily, the same as him. My eyes involuntarily drop down to his lips and just as quickly pulled back up to his eyes. The air between us was filled with tension, and without warning, jethro’s lips pressed against mine, a hard, firm kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

“Rule 6, y/n” He murmurs quietly, my hand now resting on his chest, his hand still gripping my wrist. “I won’t say sorry for what I did. I don’t regret it”

“Ass” I huff, scowling despite the feelings of shock and warmth that were ravaging through my body, caused by the kiss. “And I know your rules just as well as I know the back of my hand, Jethro. What about rule 12, hmm? Never date a co-worker?”

Gibbs chuckled softly after a moment, his breathing a bit more even now they weren’t in a middle of a fight.

“You really do know all the rules” He hums softly. “Though I suppose you only know them just so you can spite me in times like these”

I chuckle softly, gently spreading my fingers against his chest, exploring his chest while the opportunity presented itself. “Maybe”

Gibbs smiles and gently kissed my forehead, his frown lines and crows feet disappearing with the genuine smile, something that he did not often show to the rest of the team, or anyone for that matter. 

“Rule number 8, y/n” he said quietly. “Never take anything for granted. I don’t take you for granted, and I definitely don’t think you are weak or need protecting. It was just instinct, I couldn’t have stopped myself”

“Thank you, Jethro” I say softly, letting out a sigh and resting my head against his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist, hugging him tightly. “I didn’t want to die. I thought I was”

“I know” Gibbs say quietly, chin resting on the top of my head as he hugged me back with one arm. “I know”


End file.
